


Nightly Visitor

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [19]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, a dream or is it?, dom!Mortis, sub(and somewhat drunk)!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Reader gets fucked by Mortis after performing Midsummer magic which invites him into her thoughts.





	Nightly Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request; bolded words from a prompt post w/ some changes

You finish off the last bit of your drink before dropping your head on the comfy bed. Your eyes close insistently but you still check that the seven flowers are under your pillow. “Here I come, future lover,” you mutter barely coherently before yawning and closing your eyes.

You know that this is probably not going to work but who cares? You’re drunk and lonely and it would definitely be sweet to see what gorgeous person you’ll end up with. Because they have to be that, right? They are going to be your future partner, so they need to be awesome and-

“I wouldn’t trouble my head with this anymore than that if I were you.”

A yelp escapes your lips and you turn around, only to let out another one while stumbling back. “Darth Mortis?” you ask, not believing your eyes. Mortis hums amused and walks closer. He closes the bedroom door, where he had come from, with the Force.

“You sound surprised,” he points out while reaching out a hand to touch you. You simultaneously tense up and lean closer to him as excitement, albeit still disbelieving one, starts to burn inside you.

“Well yeah, definitely. I mean, I expected someone gorgeous. Awesome. Someone who knows what they’re doing-” you drag in sharp breath to stop yourself from babbling anymore. However, Mortis is merely amused while stepping closer to you and closing in the distance.

He feels so good, especially as his hands squeeze your hips tight, that you can’t help but to glance at the bed a few feet away. Mortis looks in that direction too and then back to you. “You want to go straight to that? What happened to a few dates first and slowly easing into it?” his voice is filled with dry humor.

You bite your lip and wrap your arms around his shoulders. “This is just a dream, so it doesn’t matter. We can do dates when we actually meet. I’m now just-”

“Needy? Yearning to be touched by someone who is not you?” Mortis fills in with a darker tone than before. You groan and nod. Your body is filled with nothing but giddiness when he guides you to the bed and tells you to strip down.

You shiver and do so hastily, freeing your breasts and aching cunt to the mercy of the chilling room temperature. “You’re beautiful,” Mortis says. You grin while observing him too, enjoying his lean yet powerful body. “I want you to  **bend over**  on that bed.”

“Since when were you given the reigns?” you ask teasingly. However, you gasp when your whole body gets yanked against the bed with the Force. It pins you in place, ass up in the air while head being down. Blood rushes in your ears and you try to turn to look at Mortis but your head won’t budge.

_“Since you invited me here.”_

You quiver when you hear the dark, hungry whisper inside your mind. Hands grasp your hips and rub them, but they don’t stay there for long. One slides to your ass cheek and gives it a hefty slap that sends you groaning as you can feel the small sting from it. The other one goes lower than that and begins to drag its fingers across your wet cunt.

“Already?”

“Well, what did you expect?” you mutter, thinking about the itch that has plagued you for weeks. “I need this- Ah!” Your hands curl into the sheets when Mortis pushes some of his fingers inside of you. He moves them back and forth slowly, making your eyes roll back.

It doesn’t take long for Mortis to discard his fingers and press the head of his cock against your cunt. You whine quietly when he drags it teasingly back and forth, causing your whole body to tremble. “Just fuck me already!” you snap at him. He laughs and gives you a sharp slap on the ass again that makes you whine.

“ **The night’s still young** , so I see no reason to rush this,” Mortis says back. Even though you can’t see his face, you know there’s a wanting smirk in there. The thought of it makes your cunt tighten and you moan shamelessly while trying to do your hardest to make him fuck you.

He eventually does so but only after a dragged-out teasing that had threatened to drive you insane. However, all that slips from your mind when he pushes inside you and starts to fuck you. He’s rough and maintains the Force hold on you throughout the whole thing. And you couldn’t be happier. You eagerly allow yourself to slip deeper into the heat of the moment-

You moan Mortis’ name and shiver every time his cock slides in as deep as it can. You tighten around it and get an approving groan from him that only fuels your own arousal. The first orgasm comes fast, and you barely have enough time to process it as Mortis only keeps thrusting into you.

He eventually shifts you into a new position, your back against his chest, and then continues to drag the filthiest moans out of you. Your cunt is throbbing and desperately tightening around his cock that fucks you roughly and unyieldingly. Your senses are half-screaming and they register incredibly slowly that at some point Mortis has moved you into a new position.

He’s above you, sweat dripping all over his body while a hungry smile dances on his lips. He kisses you firmly and nips your bottom lip hard enough to draw a few beads of blood. “M-Mortis, fuck!” you cry out as the next orgasm comes. You’re not sure how many you have already had but from the soreness of your cunt, you can say that you’re starting to be at your limit.

As if Mortis had heard these scrambled thoughts, he grasps a tight hold of you before quickening his pace. He drives into you and before your mind can catch up, he comes inside you with a shout.

You wake up to your own cry of pleasure. It takes you a few moments to realize that you’re back in your real room and not the dream one. You’re covered in sweat all over and feeling a bit disoriented, but you still grin wickedly, even letting out a little laughter. You reach out to touch your sore cunt, no doubt still living the echoes of your wet dream. However, your fingers quickly come to a halt when they brush against your hips and make you flinch.

You rip the sheets off yourself and gasp when you can see the state of your body. The broken lower lip and sore cunt you can understand because you could do those to yourself, even if it really feels like you have been fucked by a cock. But the visible bruises on your hips that faintly show the outline of fingers are not something you could have done, at least not in that angle.

“What the fuck?”


End file.
